broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow FlutterBoom
Okay, before we start, an explaination. This is what happens when I take a little break from making serious OCs. This is just a Mary Sue meant for laughs and anything I say in this article is not true. Sooo don't delete this orOkay, enjoy~! (I added the extra stuff for the ultimate Mary Sue-ifying xD) Physical Appearance Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow Flutterboom has peach fur and a longlonglonglonglonglong light pink mane that's wavy and stuff. And she also has a longlonglonglonglonglong rainbow tail that's also wavy and stuff and one of her eyes is hot pink and her other eye is rainbow. (Her rainbow eye is blind and all she can see out of it are rainbow colors) Her cutie mark is a rainbow heart. And she has a diamond necklace and a tiara with a heart on it and a blue bow. She's also an alicorn. (Her horn is rainbow-colored) Personality Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow Flutterboom is the nicest pony on Earth but she's a little bit clumsy but she's so nice to everypony and everypony's so nice to her she loves everypony and everypony loves her and she has like a thousand friends. She enjoys everything and is good at all of it. Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow Flutterboom hates nothing she loves everything because guess what she invented love. Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow Flutterboom is scared of nothing she's the bravest pony alive and is braver than Celestia, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle combined or something. Queen DJ Princess Strawberry Rainbow Flutterboom is truly perfect and she loves you and would always be your friend and she would do anything for you she would die for you but she can't die because she's invincible but if she could die she would though. Relationships Parents DEAD Siblings (N/A) Friends EVERYONE Enemies NO ONE Neutral NO ONE Love Interest(s) ALL THE GUYS (EVEN CLOUDSTREAKER AND ADRENALINE AND ROSEBUD AND STUFF) AND POSSIBLY SOME GIRLS History (AN: The history of a Mary Sue is always the fave~) When she was little, she had two parents who were very poor and abused her. But when she was 3, they were murdered before her very eyes and the killer was never found. She had to live in the streets for 10 years before one of the ponies found her (Shining Armor) and let her stay with him and stuff. She graduated university as a fetus and is very smart, so she used her intuition to discover that ALL OF THE MALE PONIES WERE IN LOVE WITH HER. The girls were jelly, obviously, so they attacked her and she was left traumatised. After a while, she got better, with the help of the male ponies. Cutie Mark She earned her cutie mark because she invented love and the rainboom She's the queen of princesses She's a DJ she trained Vinyl Scratch/DJ P0n3 everything she knows She's the element of everything She's the only alicorn with her cutie mark when she was born because she totally saved the world while still in her mom's stomach. She's also more powerful than Celestia, Luna, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Twilight, and Cadence so they worship her. DON'T STEAL THISSSSSSSSS.... A Note From Squaggles Herself I died inside while typing this but it was still fun nonetheless xD (I also hated typing that name.... I just gotta say, I am sorry, Cloudstreaker and Adrenaline I am so sorry xD)